


To see you again and to help you as you helped me

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reunions, Self-Worth Issues, Set after events of DDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: The day has come to free Ven. What will happen next?





	To see you again and to help you as you helped me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/I-made-a-promise-540983782 by Smirkaotic  
> https://kvover.deviantart.com/art/Can-you-hear-me-667982260 by kvover  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/Smile-Ven-466888887 by SnowEmbrace  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/MMD-Return-639526196 by BetweenSunAndSea  
> https://www.deviantart.com/art/MMD-Sora-Heart-s-417612954 by blackSoul1890

Once Sora had left The Castle of Dreams, he headed to a place that, he believed he would never see again. That place was Castle Oblivion. Thanks to Sora’s connection with Naminé, Sora was able to find the place again. He stared at the big gold painted doors trying to keep calm, he just had to go in there and free Ven. The rest could be figured out later. Ever since The Mark of Mastery Exam, Sora had been aware of multiple people residing in his heart besides Roxas. Now, it was time to free one.  Ven; the one he had saved all those years ago, the one who had given him the power to wield the Keyblade and most importantly, a brother though not by blood Sora did consider Ven family. Taking a deep breath Sora pushed the doors open and headed inside.

* * *

As Sora wondered through the halls of the castle his crown shaped necklace started glowing bright gold, Sora moved his hand and brushed his fingers against the metal. Suddenly the necklace started pulling him forward at an alarmingly fast rate.

“Slow down!” Sora called out frantically.

The necklace did not seem to listen, as it dragged Sora towards a wall. Realizing what was happening, Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade then, the wall parted to reveal a thrown and on the throne sat Ven. Sora’s necklace stopped pulling him and Sora skidded to a halt in front of Ven. Before, Sora could do anything however: several Heartless appeared before him. Sora summoned his Keyblade and proclaimed: “Me and Ven go way back I promised to protect him, I won’t let you hurt him!!” Sora managed to banish all of the enemies easily. Once that was done, Sora knelt down in front of Ven.

* * *

“Hey, Ven it’s time to wake up.” Sora said as he removed his glowing necklace and draped it around Ven’s neck. The necklace glowed and the light it once held moved to a pendant on Ven’s neck. Hesitantly, Sora moved his hand towards the light, suddenly; Ven sprang up like a cat.

“Hey.” Sora said.

“Sora you’re here!” Ven said eagerly reaching out to grab Sora’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” Sora said giving Ven’s hand a squeeze.

Ven stood up and said: “Let’s get out of here and talk.”

 Sora nods and the two of them head off.

They transport to Destiny Islands, it was familiar territory to both of them and it seemed like the best place to not be disturbed.

They both sit down at the edge of the beach, for a while the two of them just stare out at the water until Sora speaks.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Sora questioned.

"Don't you mean us?" Ven asked confused.

"No, I mean you I'm going to stay here." Sora says in a matter of fact tone.

"What?! Why?!" Ven questions shocked.

"Isn’t it obvious?" Sora asked curiously.

“No.” Ven says completely lost.

“I’m staying because the Keyblade didn’t choose me and the others need stronger people on the battlefield.”

“Do the others know about this?” Ven questions voice full of uncertainty and fear.

“No, I thought that I was going to die when I tried to give you your heart back. No one knows that, your back or that the two of us were together. Or at least, I don’t think anyone knows of our bond.”

“Why don’t you want to go back?” Ven questions curiously.

"Don’t you think it might be strange if the two of us go back and the others find out I can’t summon a Keyblade?" Sora asked seeming lost.

“What do you mean you can’t summon one?” Ven asked feeling just as lost as Sora was.

Instead of replying Sora extends his hand and is surprised to see a blue and silver Keyblade appear in his hand.

“Oh wow!!” Sora says astonished.

Ven looked at Sora’s Keyblade and then at Sora with a confused look on his face.

“I cannot stress strongly enough that, I thought that I was not going to be able to summon the Keyblade once I released you.” Sora states still shocked over the turn of events.

“Did it ever occur to you that, I entrusted you with the Keyblade when I took shelter in your heart?” Ven asked curiously.

“No, no it did not. I thought that, the only reason I could summon the Keyblade was because you took shelter in me.” Sora says honestly.

“You’re an idiot.” Ven states with a huge smile on his face.

“Thank you?” Sora questions unsure of what the right answer is.

* * *

Ven just laughs and pulled Sora into a hug. Sora melts into the embrace.

Ven decides then and there to start asking questions later when Sora is ready. Questions about: who knew what and how bad Sora’s self-worth is. He knows he might not like the answers but, he will do anything to help because it is time for Ven to return the favor.

* * *

Its morning when Ven wakes up. He looks down and sees Sora asleep in his lap Ven smiles. He wonders if anyone will be looking for Sora from the way he sounded yesterday though, probably not. From the way he acted yesterday, it seemed like he had planned this out and that, was concerning. If Sora had thought things through to this extent, what did Sora think would happened once they both came back to wherever Sora came from? Sora stirs and blinks his eyes open sleepily.

“Hey.” Ven says with a smile.

“Hi.” Sora says back.

“Can we talk?” Ven asked.

Sora nods.

"Okay, first question: What did you think was going to happen when you released me?" Ven asked.

“I thought I was going to disappear. I did not expect your heart to go into my necklace.” Sora says pointing to the crown shaped pendant around Ven’s neck.

“All right, what did you think was going to happen if you ever told the others about our situation?” Ven asked scared and curious at the same time.

“They would be angry. When I let myself think about it, their reactions range; from shock to anger, to outright demanding that I free your heart.” Sora says sounding afraid to even think about it.

“Okay here’s what we’re going to do we’re going to go to wherever you came from and explain everything, I am positive they will understand.”

“All right, let’s go” Sora says.

* * *

When they arrive at The Castle of Dreams they are greeted by Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

Ven explains everything when it looks like Sora is too scared to speak. When Ven is done Sora and Ven are wrapped up into a tight hug. Sora looks at Ven and smiles grateful that, things have worked out the way they did.


End file.
